An Unexpected Gift
by Bobapearl
Summary: Seems like President Lory and Yashiro have a plan up their sleeves as they try to improve the relationship between Ren and Kyoko. Will they be successful in helping the two or will the plan fall flat on its face? Kyoko x Ren


Okay, I had so much fun writing my first fanfic, that I decided to come up with another. This one is substantially longer, but I hope you guys still like it!

Please review! I would love to hear all of your feedback! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

"You know, when you said you got me a gift, I was expecting something a little…different," Ren replied reluctantly as he stared at the shiny, black vehicle in front of him.

After receiving an excited call from the president in the morning about a big surprise he had for him behind LME, Ren rushed right over, curious about all the excitement. He had no idea that it would be something like _this._

"Well, I figured that since you're a very dedicated actor, you needed some down time. After all, you work hard to party hard, right? And what better way to have fun than a little adrenaline?" the president said with a grin on his face as he looked at his number one actor in the agency.

Ren couldn't believe it. He had gotten pretty fancy stuff from people in the past before such as designer clothes, Rolex watches, and even a solid, gold pen once with his name engraved on the side, given to him by a fellow actor. But nobody had ever gotten him such a _lavish _gift as this. Of course, it was to be expected. It WAS the president of LME after all and if he's known for anything, it would be his uncanny ability to outshine everyone else when it comes to extravagance.

Still, the motorcycle parked in front of him was pretty surprising. It was in pristine condition. The chrome wheels, three-cylinder engine, and sleek build made it obvious that it would be a monster on the road and a big head-turner. Not that Ren needed anymore attention; he could barely walk outside without being noticed a mile away by a huge fan of screaming girls. In fact, if there was anything he needed less, it would be the publicity.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," the president said with a pout. But behind that innocent exterior, Ren recognized the glare that was masked underneath his puppy-eyes and he wasn't stupid enough to say that he didn't appreciate a gift that his boss gave him personally.

"Not at all, sir. It's great, really. I just feel bad that I didn't get anything for you."

President Lory laughed and clapped Ren on the shoulder. "Your satisfaction is more than enough, Ren. Besides, this is only part one of your gift."

"Part one? What do you mean—?"

But before Ren could finish his question, the back doors of LME opened to reveal two people walking side by side, talking animatedly with each one another.

The one on the right was his personal assistant and good friend, Yashiro. A hard-worker and great organizer, Yashiro is probably the one person Ren needed the most to keep his life on track. The effort he puts in to make sure everything goes according to schedule is what keeps Ren a successful and accomplished actor, not to mention sane as well. Let's face it; the celebrity life was hard, both physically and mentally, especially for someone as famous as Tsuruga Ren. However, Yashiro also tends to take on tasks that Ren would prefer him not to partake in. Like playing as Ren's very own, personal cupid. But that was just recently; ever since _she_ appeared in his life.

Letting his eyes wander to the person beside Yashiro, Ren couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Her excited face as she chatted away with his manager, her proper posture as if she was a model walking down the runway, and just her natural beauty in general knocked him breathless every time he laid eyes on her. Mogami Kyoko was unlike any person Ren had ever met.

_Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to her_, he thought absent-mindedly. To Ren, every girl was basically the same. But Kyoko was different in the aspect that she was strong-minded and independent. She's not afraid to push the boundaries and Ren likes someone who is eager for a challenge. It shows that she's willing to do whatever it takes to succeed, the same kind of personality that Ren had since the beginning of his acting career.

It wasn't hard to guess that Ren fell for her…HARD. He wasn't only in love—he was MADLY IN LOVE to the point where it hurt. But Ren was too much of a gentleman to tell her how he truly feels. One because she was still in high school, two because she only sees him as her mentor, and three because he just didn't have the courage. Pathetic reasons in Ren's opinion, but not pathetic enough for him to do something about it.

Once the two got close enough, Yashiro looked up from what seemed like a very stimulating conversation in order to look at Ren and the president. "So, what do you got there?" he asked curiously with a small smile on his face.

"A gift," Ren replied automatically, not really paying much attention to him, as he looked at Kyoko who was already bowing to him. He really wished she'd stop that, but he didn't have the heart to say it. "Hello Mogami-san."

"How are you, Tsuruga-san?" she asked politely after she greeted him.

Ren flashed a brilliant smile and said, "Quite well. You?"

And right on cue, Kyoko would blush and look down at her feet as she would nod her head and murmured, "Me too."

He found it really hard to resist her at moments like these. She was just too sweet.

Once she regained her composure, Kyoko looked up and stared at the motorcycle. Her eyes grew wide as she appraised it, up and down, side to side. Her jaw dropped.

"Do you like it, Mogami-kun?" the president asked her. "Is it to your taste?"

"My taste? I don't know much about motor vehicles, but it looks really…top-notch."

"It is," Yashiro chimed in. "The best of the best. This model isn't even released to the public yet. Thousands of people are lined up just to get a _look _at it, let alone buy it. You know, with such good publicity, I question how it good it really is. And even more so, I wonder what it would be like to ride one..." Suddenly, he slyly peeked over at the president with a smirk on his face who returned the same expression with even more enthusiasm.

_Okay, what are these two up to?_ Ren thought suspiciously as he glared at the two behind Kyoko's back who was oblivious to it all. _Well, whatever it is, it won't be good._

"Well, Yashiro," the president began, "I think we've over-stayed our welcome, don't you think?"

Yashiro nodded. "Yes, I think so. Besides, I have schedules to plan anyway. So I really should be going."

"As should I, Yashiro. As should I. So I will see you sometime soon, Mogami-kun and enjoy your gift, Ren!" the president called over his shoulder as he and Yashiro entered the LME building once more, leaving Kyoko and Ren alone in an awkward silence.

"Umm…" Kyoko began. "That was weird?"

Ren chuckled. "Which is to be expected of them." _I don't know what's going on here, but I'm making a mental note to kill Yashiro later._

After taking much effort to pry his eyes away from Kyoko, Ren forced himself to look back at the black bike. _What am I going to do with it?_ Ren wondered. He had a car himself. He really didn't need a motorcycle. Besides, he couldn't see himself using it. Motorcycles were never his style. They were too…flashy in his opinion.

"You know, now that Yashiro-san mentioned it, I wonder what it would be like to ride one," Kyoko said simply, breaking through Ren's reverie. "It looks kind of scary, yet thrilling all at the same time.

Ren turned, staring at Kyoko in surprise. He took a step closer to his pupil and asked, "Want to try, Mogami-san?"

"Try? Try riding the bike?!"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Sure, it'll be fun."

"Tsuruga-san, I can't drive. The closest thing I have ever driven was a bicycle."

"Then how about I take you?"

Kyoko looked up at Ren with wide eyes of disbelief. She started to stutter, as she always does when she gets nervous and exasperated. Another quality that Ren found to be very charming.

"Wha—? Of course not—! No! How could—? Tsuruga-san—!"

Ren decided to ignore her blabbering and walked around to the other side of the motorcycle and climbed on. "Come on," he said as he extended a hand towards her.

Kyoko stared at her mentor with fear and reluctance clearly spelled out on her face. "Tsuruga-san, we can't do this!" she cried.

That was unexpected. Pain suddenly washed over him as Ren couldn't help, but feel hurt at her sharp words. It was all too much of a coincidence. This would probably be the same response she would give him if he ever confessed his true feelings to her. Who knew how much indirect rejection would hurt.

He knew it was irrational to make such a comparison, but Ren could hear the evident sadness in his voice when he asked, "Do you not trust me? Do you think I'll hurt you?" not really asking about the bike anymore.

"Of course not, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko replied in earnest and horror at his change in tone. "I trust you completely! It's just…I don't want to impose on you."

Ren forced himself to smile again and reached over the bike slightly. "Mogami-san, I would really appreciate it if you would come along. Please."

Kyoko just stared at her mentor and his extended hand, not really moving. Ren could see the internal debate in her eyes. Hopefully the right side would win out.

Suddenly, her expression softened as the corners of her lips slightly curved upward. Kyoko took a step forward and hesitantly placed her hand in Ren's.

He gently squeezed her warm, soft hand in reassurance and tenderly pulled her to the bike. Kyoko slowly climbed on and sat behind Ren, her vision obscured by his tall figure.

"Are you comfortable?" Ren asked as he could feel the excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He was finally going to spend some quality time with her all alone. This was too perfect.

"Uh-huh," Kyoko replied as she looked down from the bike. She was pretty high up.

"Alright then, Mogami-san, I'm going to start the bike. It might be a little loud so cover your ears if necessary." With that, Ren started the ignition, shifted the bike into first gear, and with one kick of the throttle, the vehicle roared to life. "You okay?" Ren called over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Kyoko replied over the deafening engine.

"Okay, I'm going to start moving the bike now. Hold on!"

One last kick of the throttle sent the bike speeding down the street. The wind whipping in his face, the pure adrenaline coursing through his veins, and the feeling of outright rebellion was intoxicating. The president was right, this really was fun.

And to make matters even better, he felt Kyoko's warm, thin arms wrap themselves around his waist for support. He could feel the heat emanating from within his heart. She was actually holding him. Feeling her warm embrace, he realized how fragile she really was, but Ren was determined to keep her safe, no matter what. After all, she said trusted him, right?

Suddenly, Kyoko let out a cry of glee as the bike continued through the busy streets, swerving in and out of cars. He smiled and had an urge to yell out himself, but he thought it would be best to keep his composure. Still, he was glad that she was having fun.

And best of all, Ren didn't even need to worry about being seen. By the time anyone would guess that it was him, he would have been long gone with the girl of his dreams riding along with him.

Once the motorcycle slowed down and stopped at an empty intersection, Ren let a long breath and asked, "How was that?"

To his surprise, Kyoko sighed contentedly and gently laid her head on his back as she whispered, "That was exhilarating. I'm so glad we did this."

Ren couldn't breathe. She was WILLINGLY leaning on him and WILLINGLY telling him that she liked being with him. He could feel her deep breaths as her chest moved up and down. Her arms were still snaked around his waist as if she never wanted to let go. The physical contact didn't bother her in the least. In fact, Ren even came to the conclusion that she might even…_like _it.

_Ridiculous_, he thought. But he couldn't help but hope.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Ren shook himself from his day dream and replied, "Yes, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko lifted her head and placed her chin on Ren's right shoulder. Ren turned to look at her and was nearly stunned by the close proximity of her lips. With a big smile on her face, she asked, "Do you mind if we go another round?"

With a gentle chuckle, Ren smiled back, gave a little bow of the head, and said, "As you wish, ma'am."

She laughed in response and threw her head back as Ren started the bike again, speeding down the street and leaving reality behind. All that remained was this beautiful fantasy that Ren would want to relive over and over again, but only with her.

_Thanks, president, _Ren thought internally as Kyoko held on even tighter to him.

This was officially the best day of his life.

* * *

"They have been gone for quite some time," Yashiro commented as he sat in a chair in President Lory's grand office with a glass of wine his hand. "Things must be going as planned."

The president smiled as he stood by the large glass window, looking down at the front entrance of LME. The sun was already setting in the horizon. The streets were nearly empty now as people were going home. But Ren and Kyoko still haven't returned. The president wasn't worried though; in fact, he wouldn't have minded if they didn't come back at all, just as long as they were together.

_Right,_ he thought. _Like Ren would do that._

Suddenly, he saw a black dot down the street, approaching with increasing speed. "Yashiro," he called over his shoulder. "The lovebirds have returned."

Yashiro excitedly stood up and walked next to the president, looking down.

"Would you look at that…?" he whispered as he witnessed Ren park the motorcycle in front.

From the looks of both of their faces, it seemed like they had the time of their life. Once the engine was turned off, Ren swung his leg over the bike and helped Kyoko get off. To the president and Yashiro's surprise, he cradled Kyoko like a princess and gently set her on her feet in front of him.

Of course, Kyoko was blushing profusely, but she didn't put up a struggle. They were talking to each other with pure happiness spelled out across their faces. But suddenly, within a heartbeat, Ren's expression changed. He was looking so tenderly at Kyoko that she stopped talking as well and just stared at him with wide eyes.

Then Ren took a step toward Kyoko and cupped one side of her face with his hand, brushing his thumb gently over her cheek. Kyoko froze.

The president and Yashiro could barely make it out, but Ren's lips were moving. He closed his eyes every now and then, almost as if whatever he was saying was of great difficulty.

_WHAT DID HE SAY?! _The two men thought simultaneously.

Then, something unexpected happened. Kyoko placed her hand over the hand Ren had on her face and she smiled. But it wasn't the normal polite smile she usually gave him. No, this one was different. It was warm and_ loving._ She said something as well, but unlike Ren, she looked up at him directly, never breaking her gaze.

And in one fluid motion, Ren slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, more like a peck really, but the president and Yashiro froze like statues.

_NO WAY…_

Yashiro suddenly dashed out of that room at lightning speed, cheering and whooping loudly along the way. The president, on the other hand, just stared at the couple with a beaming smile upon his face, never moving from the window.

"Hope you liked part two of your gift, Ren," he whispered softly.


End file.
